


Isaac and the Basement

by Maniph



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, This is gonna be long as balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniph/pseuds/Maniph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was afraid. His mother turned on him so quickly, and yet he would still prefer to face her than to stay here any longer. Follow Isaac as he figures out the mechanics of this horrible dungeon and looks for salvation in whatever form he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac and the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, enjoy! I love this game, geez. Uh, the chapters will be longer later. Let me know what you think!

_Isaac and his mother lived alone in a small house on a hill. Isaac kept to himself, drawing pictures and playing with his toys as his mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television. Life was simple, and they were both happy. That was, until the day Isaac's mom heard a voice from above: "Your son has become corrupted by sin! He needs to be saved!" "I will do my best to save him, my Lord," Isaac's mother replied, rushing into Isaac's room, removing all that was evil from his life. Again, the voice called to her: "Isaac's soul is still corrupt! He needs to be cut off from all that is evil in this world and confess his sins." "I will follow your instructions, Lord. I have faith in thee," Isaac's mother replied, as she locked Isaac away in his room, away from the evils of the world. One last time, Isaac's mom heard the voice of God calling to her: "You have done as I asked, but I still question your devotion to me. To prove your faith, I will ask one more thing of you." "Yes, Lord. Anything," Isaac's mother begged. "To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice. Your son Isaac will be this sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove that you love me above all else!" "Yes, Lord," she replied, grabbing a butcher's knife from the kitchen. Isaac, watching through a crack in the door, trembled in fear. Scrambling around his room to find a hiding place, he noticed a trapdoor to the basement, hidden under his rug. Without hesitation, he flung open the hatch just as his mother burst through his door and threw himself down into the unknown depths below._

* * *

 

 Isaac hit the floor with a dull thud and immediately scrabbled up and to the corner of the room, wary, waiting for his mother to follow him into the secret-- What was it, a crawl space? --that he'd been unaware of. It was huge, at least as big as their entire house, and completely empty. Well, not exactly. On the ground, what looked like instructions were scribbled. Glancing hesitantly at the closed trap door, he edged forward. There were pictures-- Crude, like the ones he drew for his mom. Mom... Remembering the way she had turned on him so suddenly, taking to locking him in his room and often denying him dinner for trivial things... It made him sick. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts to the edge of his mind as he explored the commands on the floor. "Move... Attack... Bomb... Bomb?" He checked himself and found he was, in fact, carrying a bomb. Being that he was naked, he was extremely confused. "Where did you come from..?" He dropped it and moved to continue on to the last drawing, something about items, when he realized the bomb's fuse was burning. He whirled around quickly, and ran for it. He tried to pick it up but his arms wouldn't work. All he did was kick it further away... But not far enough. He remembered watching the bomb splinter, the cracks glowing with light before it exploded. He remembered being blown away, piece by piece. He remembered waking up in a dark room that seemed to rotate endlessly. He remembered beating on the walls and crying for help. He remembered being dropped into the room again. "Move, attack, bomb, item." He remembered crying. He remembered realizing, this might not ever end.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had been since that first descent. At first, he tried to get back into his room through the trap door, but no matter how long he jumped for it, he couldn't reach. After that he tried staying in that first room to wait things out. His kindergarten teacher had told him that he should always sit and wait for help if he got lost. That had been just days before his mom stopped letting him out of the house. When he found out that the only thing to come from waiting was hunger and anxiety, he decided to never stop moving. He was always rushing into the next room, always shooting. It had taken him a while-- days? Weeks? Time had lost its meaning --to learn to project his tears, but now that he had the hang of it he was unstoppable. Except when he was killed... which was often. Sometimes by flies, sometimes(less embarrassingly) by the inhabitants of The Door. It was in a different place every time he found it, but it was always the same. Surrounded by bones, spilling red light as if it were some sort of dark room. He wished it were only pictures inside. Instead, it was terrifying monsters. They changed. Sometimes he recognized them. He started calling them by names. The Duke of Flies, like the book that was on his mom's shelf. Was that the name? He couldn't remember. Monstro, like the name of the monster in a circus that he had once gone to. His mom had dragged him away before he could figure out how it worked, and as a result he had nightmares about it for weeks. As fast as he went, as reckless and brave as he was, he never beat the creature. He was sure that if he could just get that last hit, if he could just end that last creature's life, he'd be able to leave. It took him hundreds of deaths to find out he was wrong.   


**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this was formatted horribly but I'm in class right now so I'm just gonna fix it in later chapters okay see ya


End file.
